Destino: Smallville «» Propósito: Lex Luthor
by Lailla Lobo
Summary: Shortfic que explica como Lara teve condições de armar toda aquela trama em "MAX Assembly, o Grande Desafio". Fanfic complementar.


**Destino: Smallville «» Propósito: Lex Luthor**

_Nota: Esse fanfic é apenas complementar à Saga de Lex e Lara. Não lê-lo não interfere na compreensão da história principal, contudo, a leitura desse fic traz algo de esclarecedor para quem já leu "MAX Assembly o Grande Desafio" por que aqui estou contando como foi que Lara conseguiu ir até Smallville falar com Lex em nome da empresa a qual ela pertence e armar toda aquela trama, já que lá no outro fic eu não explico isso...^^_

_Nota 2: Só relembrando: Michael Normman é o presidente da MAX Assembly Corporation e ex-marido de Lara. A National Fliat é um dos principais Clientes desde empresa e Lara possui o cargo de Gerente de Apoio ao Mercado._

Lara procurou Michael na sala da presidência logo cedo. Ela recebera um recado de que o presidente precisava urgentemente falar-lhe. O que poderia ser? 

Ela passou pela secretária e sorriu. 

— Bom dia, Emily! 

— Bom dia, Lara. Michael está te esperando. 

— Eu sei.... 

Ela abriu a porta da sala para encontra-lo ao telefone. Ao perceber sua presença, ele apenas sorriu e fez sinal para que ela se aproximasse. 

Lara então entrou, mas não sentou-se na cadeira a frente da mesa e sim, num sofisticado sofá do outro lado da sala. Michael enquanto falava ao telefone, a observava e vez ou outra sorria para ela. Lara não estava prestando muita atenção em Michael e poucas vezes retribuiu aos seus sorrisos. Enquanto esperava, retirou sua agenda da bolsa e começou a avaliar os compromissos para aquele dia. 

Ao desligar o telefone, Michael levantou-se e foi ao encontro dela. Ao alcança-la, não sentou-se. Cruzou os braços e ficou olhando-a calado. 

— E então? — foi ela quem se manifestou. 

— Vou vender parte de minhas ações. 

— Verdade? Pensei que não abrisse mão delas por ninguém... — disse sem interesse, alternando o olhar entre Michael e sua agenda. 

— É, mas é um caso especial.... 

— Qual o percentual? 

— Um terço de minhas ações... 

— Mesmo assim, você continuará como sócio majoritário... 

— Sim e com o apoio da maioria... Isso é importante... 

— Quem é essa pessoa tão especial e merecedora de tal exceção? Ficou registrado que a sociedade MAX não poderia mudar pelos próximos três anos.... Não foi esse o acordo feito há dois anos atrás? 

— Sim , você sabe disso melhor que ninguém, mas... como eu disse... É um caso a parte... 

— Afinal quem é? Eu conheço? 

— Não, Lara... Você não o conhece.... Trata-se de um empresário chamado Lex Luthor. 

E a agenda de Lara foi ao chão. 

— Quem? — perguntou completamente surpresa. — Com quem disse que está negociando ações da MAX Assembly Corporation? 

Michael a olhou sem entender bem o motivo daquela entonação de voz. Parecia que era algo assombroso o que ele acabara de dizer. 

— Lex Luthor... Por que? Você conhece? 

— Sim, eu o conheço... de nome. Dono da Lex Corp, filho do dono da Luthor Corp. 

— Exatamente.... No início eu falei com um de seus advogados e expliquei-lhe o acordo formado por todos os sócios, mas havia uma cláusula que veio bem a calhar... Falei com meu advogado também depois disso. 

— Que cláusula é essa afinal? 

— Todos os acionistas devem dizer "Sim" em documento oficial para que eu possa vender parte de minhas ações. 

— Por isso a reunião hoje à tarde... — disse ela pensativa. 

— Exatamente... Tenho certeza que não se oporão. 

— Interessante... E se eles concordarem? 

— Estarei enviando amanhã mesmo os documentos referentes à compra das ações para que os advogados do jovem possam analisar com minucioso cuidado. Se eles então estiverem de acordo, fechamos a negociação. 

— Só por curiosidade.... Quem vai levar esses documentos amanhã... no caso de todos os acionistas aprovarem... Para o senhor Luthor? 

— Não sei. Alguém de confiança. Um de meus advogados será o ideal. 

— Por que não.... eu? 

— Você, Lara? — Michael a olha desconfiado. — Por que quer fazer isso? 

— Eu gostaria de conhece-lo... 

— Terá chance para isso... — Michael falou fechando a cara. — E além do mais, não pode se afastar da MAX esse período. 

— Claro que posso! Está tudo sob controle! Todas as minhas expectativas com relação ao mercado e também com relação aos Clientes foram alcançadas! 

— Nem todas... Quero que você esteja com a National Fliat amanhã, não com Lex Luthor. 

— Está sob controle... — ela voltou a dizer confiante. 

— Não está não! A National Fliat está ameaçando romper nosso contrato e você diz que tudo está sob controle? 

— É, eu digo.... Vamos fazer um acordo, Michael.... Se todos os acionistas concordarem que você venda suas ações e se ao final da reunião tudo estiver bem entre a Fliat e a MAX, eu irei a Smallville levar os documentos. 

— Espera aí... Espera só um minutinho.... Como sabe que o lugar se chama Smallville? 

— Eu sei de tudo Michael... Já devia estar acostumado com isso... 

Michael só grunhiu indignado. 

— E então? O que me diz a respeito de minha proposta? 

— Não tem como fazer isso até o final da reunião. 

— Se acredita nas próprias palavras, aceite a proposta. O que tem a perder? 

— Ok, Lara! Se tudo estiver resolvido até o final da reunião às quatro horas da tarde, amanhã você estará indo para Smallville... Seja lá os motivos disso ser tão importante... 

— Otimo!!! 

Lara deixa a sala de Michael e se dirige apressadamente para a sua. 

— E aí? Como foi lá com o todo-poderoso? — Diana, sua secretária, pergunta-lhe assim que a vê. 

— Foi incrível! Diana, querida! Entre em contato agora com o Sr. Mário Siniscalch! 

— Como é? 

— Mário Siniscalch! Rápido! 

— O da National Fliat? 

— Sim, Diana! Por acaso tem outro? 

— Ta bem! Já tou fazendo a ligação! 

Lara entra na sala e segundos depois recebe a ligação pedida. Meia hora depois ela sai da sala. 

— Diana! Só volto a tarde! 

— É? E aonde vai? 

— Para uma reunião muito importante que praticamente decidirá o meu futuro! Uma reunião com Mário Siniscalch na National Fliat! Torça por mim, minha amiga! Mas torça muito! 

— Tá... Eu vou torcer... — respondeu Diana entendendo nada ao acompanhar com os olhos a chefe deixar a sala com uma pressa e euforia que poucas vezes ela tinha visto nesses tantos anos.. 

16h30min daquela tarde. Michael adentra a sala de Lara com um sorriso triunfante. 

— Onde está a pequena Lara, Diana? 

— Pequena, é? Pequena sou eu.... — Diana respondeu referindo-se a sua estatura. Ela era muito menor que Lara. Michael só mexeu na cabeça da secretária assanhando-lhe um pouco a franja lisa. 

— Deixa de reclamar mulher! Cadê tua chefe? Está aí? 

— Sim, está! 

— "timo!! Não precisa avisar! 

E Michael foi entrando sem bater. 

— Lara, meu amor! Estar ou não estar em Smallville amanhã agora só vai depender de você por que eu tive a aprovação total dos acionistas. — Michael foi anunciando feliz enquanto entrava na sala. 

— Que bom Michael... — Lara estava de pé e apenas sorriu-lhe. — Cumprimente o Mário! — e ela apontou para o sofá de sua sala um pouco à esquerda de quem entra. 

Michael virou-se na direção apontada por ela um tanto surpreso e um pouco envergonhado por sua entrada tão informal para ver o homem citado ficar de pé e seguir em sua direção. 

— Dr. Michael! — disse o homem com satisfação ao estender-lhe a mão. 

— Dr. Mário! É um prazer revê-lo! — e retribuiu o cumprimento da mesma maneira. 

— Igualmente, Michael.... Estou aqui para resolver de uma vez por todas os problemas entre a MAX e a Fliat! Já conversei com a Lara por várias horas..... Nós... .Temos um plano, Michael! Um plano onde todos sairão ganhando!!! 

— É mesmo? — e Michael olhou para Lara com ar de quem estava muito surpreso. — Isso é muito bom, Mário! — e sorriu, primeiro timidamente, depois sentiu-se mais a vontade para rir mais naturalmente. — Vamos para a minha sala e me fale desse plano que você e Lara bolaram! 

— Não é nada de extraordinário! Você vai perceber isso! São apenas algumas mínimas concessões de ambos os lados para que todos saiam ganhando.... 

— Sim, sim... Eu compreendo.... Vamos então... 

— Lara, você não vem? — Mário, o representante da National Fliat, perguntou. 

— Não, Mário..... Sinto que tudo já está resolvido e preciso fazer uma ligação!!! 

Michael então lançou-lhe um olhar de surpresa. Por que ela não queria participar da reunião? Ela sempre fazia questão de participar de todas as reuniões na MAX. 

— Tudo bem, Lara.... — disse o presidente mesmo sem entender a posição dela. — Depois nos falamos. 

Após a saída deles, Lara pega o telefone e ela mesma faz uma ligação. Dois toques.... Três toques e de repente............... 

— Alô! 

Lara quase teve uma parada cardíaca nessa hora. 

— Alô... — ela respondeu. — É o senhor Lex Luthor quem está falando? 

— Sim, ele... Quem está falando? 

— Aqui é da MAX Assembly Corporation.... Eu estou ligando em nome do Sr. Michael Normman... 

— Claro! — Lex responde com desenvoltura. — Em que posso ajuda-la, senhorita.....? 

— Emily! Sou a secretária dele! 

— Muito bem, senhorita Emily... Espero receber boas notícias de você.... 

— Senhor Luthor, o Sr. Michael estará enviando amanhã uma representante da MAX Assembly para que possam discutir sobre a possível aquisição de parte das ações dominadas pelo Sr. Michael... 

— Uma representante? O que ela é? 

— Ela é a nossa gerente de Apoio ao Mercado... E acredite, a palavra dela é lei aqui dentro...... Ela discutirá pessoalmente a possibilidade de sua entrada para a família MAX Assembly. 

— Posso falar com o Michael um instante? 

— Infelizmente o Dr. Michael está numa importante reunião. 

— Eu entendo. Tudo bem, senhorita Emily. Ela será bem-vinda. Obrigado! 

Lex desliga e na mesma hora liga para o celular de Michael. 

Michael, que ainda falava com Mário Siniscalch em sua sala, vê o número do celular de Lex no bina do seu próprio e atende a ligação. 

— Sr. Luthor, só um minuto, por favor! — ele pede assim que atende. 

Michael volta a olhar para Mário incrédulo que tudo tivesse sido resolvido de uma maneira tão tranqüila como aquela. 

— Não quero mais tomar o seu tempo, Michael! E eu também preciso ir... — avisou Mário já se preparando para deixar a sala. — Tudo está resolvido agora entre a MAX Assembly e a National Fliat. 

Foi após essas palavras de Mário que Michael voltou a falar com Lex, mesmo antes do outro deixar a sala. 

— Pois não, Sr. Luthor! 

— Sr. Normman, é verdade que o senhor estará mandando a sua gerente de Apoio ao Mercado amanhã para cá afim de que negociemos a questão da compra das ações? 

Michael olhou para Mário espantado com a pergunta de Lex, satisfeito com a inesperada resolução dos problemas entre MAX e Fliat, confuso com o acordo feito com Lara há poucas horas atrás.... Sem ter como raciocinar sobre a resposta mais adequada para aquela súbita pergunta, mediante a todos os fatos e sem nem mesmo querer saber quem tinha dito àquilo ao que aguardava uma resposta na linha, ele apenas disse.... 

— Sim, Sr. Luthor... é verdade..... 

Fim! 


End file.
